The VIP Lounge Misadventures
by Ghostphoenix P.G
Summary: One fateful incident starts all of this...add evil monsters, heroes with multiple personality disorder, a couple more dragons, and who knows what else into that equation and you've got a BIG disaster. Will the dragon and animal duo/trio/WHATEVER be able to stop all of this? Will there be romance? Will there be rivalry? Will there be...Well come on, join the INSANITY and find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Kicker of a lifetime

**A/N: HEY guys time for some humor and fun. Boy I'm going to have fun with this one. As some may know this is based off our awesome VIP Lounge Misadventures RP on our spyro forum.  
(-XxTheSomeonexX VIP Lounge, or copy and paste this on the web browser. **** forum/XxTheSomeonexX-VIP-Lounge/126150/-****)**

**Check it out! :)**

**And I tell you its hilarious…..so like I always say…on the forum that is….Don't forget to drink your Pepsi!  
**

**WARNING: DIFFUCULT QUESTION IS IN THIS CHAPTER. X (**

Chapter 1: The Kicker of a lifetime.

Dakota the dragon weakly opened his eyes. "Guh, my head…ooooohhh….I knew I shouldn't have drank that magic." When Dakota's eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, he saw he was strapped to a diamond table in iron cuffs. "What the hell! How did I get here? And why am I locked up? Please tell me I didn't burn another house down with Red again!"

Dakota turned his head as a door opened to his 'cell', since he guessed he was in some kind of prison. Two large apes and a monkey dressed in military uniforms entered the room.  
Dakota looked at the smaller monkey and frowned "Hey if I burned down another house again I can pa-"

"SILENCE!" The small monkey squeaked in his high pitched voice. Dakota had a hard time holding himself together. "YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS GENERAL MOKEY VAN DERMONSANCE IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!"

Dakota nodded "Yes, General money van darmansence" Dakota tried to say his name, but his hangover was really bad, and he was going to pay.

"HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE ME IN THAT MANNER!" The monkey howled throwing bananas everywhere…where did he get them exactly nobody knew.

Dakota shook his head "Hey, when you drink 20 drafts of Magic in an hour, and pass out, and then have this kind of a hangover, you try and say your name five times as fast as you, you squeaky fur ball."

The monkeys eyes grew as big as watermelons and he got so angry his squeaky voice began to crack "WH-Y YOU PIECE OF INGN-RANT VILE DISGRA-EFUL SHI-" his voice cracked so bad that his last word was inaudible.

Dakota couldn't hold it in any longer and he began to laugh so hard he cried.  
The monkey gave one of his ape guards a command, and suddenly one of the apes grabbed an elastic band, and wrapped it around Dakota's mouth. Dakota growled _Really! A muzzle would've been better.  
_  
"Now for your insolence…You shall be punished….TO THE TORTURE CHAMBER!" One of the apes grabbed a metal bar that was attached to the moveable table, and began to wheel Dakota to the torture chamber.

Dakota began to sweat all this tension was making him sick, and the hangover wasn't helping.  
They arrived to a large crude shack that had a large sign with the words:

TORTURE CHAMBER

Today's menu: Bananas, Banana crème pie, Banana splits, Banana bread, Banana leaves, Banana…well, you get the picture.

Dakota shook his head _For a torture chamber it seems more like a buffet or a restaurant, and what's with the last line? 'Well, you get the picture?'  
_

In fact it was a restaurant that seated well over dozens of apes and monkeys that were sitting around eating banana related foods; some of the monkeys had a signs that read "Don't feed the apes." or "I was the monkey that didn't fall of the bed."…and all of them were staring at Dakota. _O K…..This is either really bad….or a REALLLLLLLLLY weird place I'm in.  
_

The small monkey general climbed on top of Dakota and smiling cried" Ladies and Gentle apes…and monkeys too." Twelve monkeys lower their banana grenades. "Tonight I have a special treat for you…I fought this dragon for six days straight with no food, or weapons. And! With my bare hands I bound him to where he is now-his voice trails off." Dakota rolled his eyes. _Pfft, yeah right squeaky, you wouldn't last a second even if I used my- _his voice trails off.  
_and next time don't tell people your voice is trailing off do what I did.  
_

"And now for your entertainment I shall torture him….with our newest machine….BEHOLD MY CREATION: THE PUNISHMENTINATOR!" The General monkey screeched in delight as he jumped up, and down on Dakota. Dakota shifted his weight, and the monkey fell off and bonked his head. "Someone call the doctor!"A monkey cried. Everybody laughed at the joke. The general growled, but then smiled as the machine came into view.

Dakota growled as they wheeled in a machine…..that consisted of nothing but gloved wooden hands and boots. Dakota smiled _Phew I thought it was going to be something horrible… like something that shoots tennis balls at me! Stupid monkeys!_ He began eating those words as he now saw how the PUNISHMENTINA-Whatever worked.

The apes laughed as the multi gloved hands were aligned right up against Dakota's face, and the boots were right smack up against his as- a donkey bray is heard in the distance.  
The machine was activated….and it began slapping him in the face and booting him in the as-  
"Will SOMEONE get rid of that ass!" the monkey general squeaked in annoyance.  
The donkey lifted her tail in the air "Humph, who you calling an ass!" and with that she left their presence.

After two hours of continuous slaps to the face and boots to the as- everyone looks around for the donkey, but all there was, was a picture of an old donkey with a black hair wig on his head standing next to a female donkey that had brown hair and wore old beaded style earrings….Everyone got bored of it and left, Dakota continued to swear in his mind ,but each time he got slapped or booted. _Why That mother fu- ow. Piece of- OW…SON OF A-OW…. FUC-OW- OFF-OW! WILL YOU JUST –SLAP!_

The monkey was getting tired of the watching the same thing as well. "STOOOOOOP!" He commanded squeakily. The apes shut off the machine. "Let's see how our prisoner will respond now. Remove it!" The ape deftly and skillfully cut off the elastic band. Dakota worked his jaw around, and smiled.

The monkey smiled back "Now what do you have to say for yourself."  
Dakota's smile broadened, and then he let loose a volley of vomit that covered the monkey from head to foot. "AAAAAHHHH, that feels better." Dakota said in relievement of his hangover.

The vomit covered monkey squealed like a little girl, and letting loose some really nasty words, slipped on a banana peel that sent him flying into the WHATEVER it's called machine. The machine reactivated itself, and before the little monkey could react a massive boot sent him flying through a window, through a tree that now had a cool impression in it, and finally across a random field goal that appeared.

Dakota looked at the apes; the apes looked at him, Dakota smiled. "IT'S GOOD!" The apes smiled and laughed, but things got really interesting as an unhappy monkey appeared and handed them a stack of cash. Apparently they won some kind of bet.

**A/N: LOL if any of you can figure out what I meant at the end with the betting then you deserve a virtual cookie…and in the next chapter I'll tell you about the bet in my A/N.  
But man wasn't that story funny or what? I really enjoyed writing this I laughed myself to death at the end there. Well here's a special question thing I post for my stories and if you answer it correctly and you're the first one you win!  
NOW FOR SOME RULES:**

1. Google is allowed.

2. If I post two questions, you may answer both, but you will win only one.

3. If you answer a question correctly, the next question on the next chapter YOU CAN NOT ANSWER, UNLESS it's a special difficult question.

4. Difficult questions are rare and will be notified of when they will be given….and the prize will be AMAZING.

5. PM'ing the answer is highly recommended, but you may answer the question in your review, but I don't usually check reviews often so PM is what I prefer.

6. AND IF YOU DON'T RESPOND BACK TO ME WHEN I TELL YOU YOU'RE THE WINNER within at least an hour I sent it..i give the prize to the next person who answered correctly…I do take note of people being in school when they pm so if you are in school when you send in your answer LET ME KNOW!

7. HAVE FUN!

Question 1#: Where did I take the torture machine THE PUNISHMENTATOR from?  
Hint: It's from a popular video game.

Difficult Question 1#: In the picture with the two donkeys next to each other, what TV show do they star in? And as a bonus who can tell me who was the main character in that episode?  
Hint: The TV show has three seasons.  
Hint 2: Kids show


	2. Chapter 2:The Jailbirds and a Movie!

**A/N: Hey guys it's me again and guess what? I'm wrote this chapter with my tablet! Yep you heard it correctly -my tablet- isn't it a shocker!? LOL Anyways today is going to be a great chapter...SOOOOOOOO...I'm proud to present.**

Chapter 2: The Jailbirds and the Pain in the Ass.

Dakota yawned and stretched his aching limbs as he woke up to another uneventful morning sun peering through his prison bars. He closed his eyes and then opened them again quickly…_I could've sworn there was someone there…_ Dakota shrugged off the thought and was about to curl back to sleep when his cell door opened again and two ape guards entered the scene carrying in their hands two chattery birds.

One of them was blue with a yellow mohawk, and he guessed it was male by the deep squawk it had, while the other with its orange plumage, which it had to be a girl because I mean….. with its high pitched chirp….. he would be such a sorry sight to see. The birds continued to babble back to one another in their non-sense language.

The apes quickly tossed the two noisy birds in his cell and slammed the cell door as hard as they could. The birds realizing that their captors had left finally stopped babbling nonsense and the blue one breathed a well needed sigh of relief. "Goodness, Eli I thought they'd never leave us alone." She said in her deep, clear British accent voice.

The orange bird squawked as he saw Dakota look at them "Sarah, shhhhh, we're not alone!" Eli said, in an American accent, nodding towards Dakota. Sarah turned around and jumped in surprise as if she wasn't expecting to see him there "OH-h-uuuhhhh- squawk-squawkty-squawk" Sarah tried to act like she didn't know how to...well it's obvious...

Eli facepalmed himself with his wing and then 'lightly' slapped his idiotic sister in the head "Sarah, it's too late we've already been caught. Besides I don't think he's an enemy." Eli said walking towards Dakota.

Dakota looked at the orange bird with amusement...this bird was just like him...a brother who always looked out for his sister and was the first to enter danger... "Good-day to you my dear sir, May I ask what your name is?" Sarah asked just a mere three inches from his jaws.

Dakota chuckled "How did you know I was a sir and not a lady?"

Sarah became bright red and Eli took notice of her shade and looked at Dakota and gasped "U-u-hhhhhh it's because of your muscle build...yeah...isn't that right SARAH!?" Eli said in deep anxiety and embarrassment.

Sarah nodded "Uh, yeah! I'm mean...unless you were really toned dragonness my initial guess would have to be a male dragon."

Dakota looked at them questioning until it hit him! He jumped up completely embarrassed of what EXCATLY it was that made her...I not going to continue on the topic.

Dakota nodded "Of course yes...Uhhhhh...my names...eeeerrrr...Dakota." Dakota said still a bit shy from what happened.

The three jailbirds just stood around in silence staring at one another until finally Sarah piped in "Well, Dakota, my names Sarah and this is my brother Eli." she said acknowledging her dilemma. "And as you can see we're prisoners here in mokey van whatever the bloody hell his name's prison...if you can even call this place a prison." She hissed glaring out the cell window.

Dakota looked at the birds with confusion "How exactly did you guys get here? I mean can't you guys fly?"

Sarah frowned as Eli put a comforting wing over her. "Sarah's wing is broken so she can't fly, and I wouldn't leave her side until she was better. Anyways we're walking along through the jungle when suddenly-" All of sudden a news reporter enters the room with a cameraman.

"Ladies and gentleman, Breaking News!...We have received reports that a flashback is about to happen...stay tuned as more details come in." As suddenly as the news people came they disappeared.

Dakota, Sarah, and Dakota were both confused and startled by the scene. "Ummmm what exactly just happened?" Dakota asked dumbstruck.

"I haven't the slightest f***** clue."

Sarah looked at her brother with anger "Eli watch your mouth!" She said angrily with sauce on the side. Eli rolled his eyes at her and quickly glanced at the cell door wandering if anything else was going to come out of it. "What was that reporter talking about when he said that a flashba- OUCH!" Eli exclaimed when a strange square metal box hit him in the face.

All three of them looked at the strange box with interest... I mean who wouldn't...it had the words...PUSH THIS BUTTON...printed right on top of a huge red button. Dakota reached forward to push it, but Eli stopped him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Eli yelled almost as loud as he could, "Don't you know you never EVER push red buttons!?" Eli added with more emphasis.

Dakota shrugged "Yeah but it says to push it...besides what's the worse it could do...PUSH."

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!"

A bright white light blinds them...when they're finally able to see they find themselves in a movie theater. "Oops,my bad." Dakota said munching on some popcorn.

"I told you not to push -" Eli stopped and turned his attention toward the film projector screen. There were leader numbers popping up and then in big letters were the words *Produced and Copyrighted from Disney Publishing...Walt Disney Proudly presents...A FLASHBACK...*

Sarah leans over to Eli "Hey, Eli."

Eli leans over and listens "What?"

"If this is heaven…I want a refund."

Eli began to laugh, but the laugh was short lived when a man in a white robe threw a pie in his face ,and whispered "SSSSSHHHH!" while putting a finger to his mouth.

Eli growled _Why that white robed piece of shi- __**SPLAT**__…_

Announcer: The title screen gives way to a jungle and in the jungle are two derpy birds.

Eli: Hi, I'm a blue bird that's randomly up here doing nothing.

Sarah: *Looks down at the ground and frowns*

Announcer: These two birds are out here doing hell knows what so I'll let them do the talking. _Walks out the door and gets face palmed by a pie._

Eli: Sarah we need to get out of this jungle before we die!

Sarah: *Frown deepens and she begins to cry*

Eli:*Beginning to sweat* Sarah, COME ON WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE...NOW!"

Sally:*Begins crying uncontrollably* Why are you such a bully Jim? I didn't even want to be here.

Jim: *Growls* You do want to be here Sally... so start acting! *He grabs Sally's wing tightly and squeezes hard.

Sally: Ouch you're hurting me...LET GO!

Jim: *Growl deepens into a roar* START ACTING NOW!

Announcer: *pie filing sweat* oh...oh dear...uhhhh...what's this? Ladies and Gentleman look it's an ape!

Jerry: Hey! Leave her alone!

Jim: Make me! *tightens grip on wing*

Jerry: *moves at lightning fast speed, faster than thought an ape could move and punches a solid punch square into Jim's beak knocking him out cold.*

Sally: *Looks at the unconscious Jim and then at Jerry the Ape* "Thank you...uhhhh

Jerry: Jerry...my names Jerry

Sally: *blushing* thanks for saving me Jerry.

Jerry: *Blushing too* Well...uhh...It was my duty...I mean I couldn't leave a damsel in distress.

Sally: *Laughs* Well thank you...

Jerry: *begins walking away*

Sally: WAIT!

Jerry: *stops* Yes

Sally: *blushes into a deeper red* Would you mind walking me back to my car.

Jerry: *Red shade vanishes replaced with a deep grin* It would be my pleasure...uhhh

Sally: Sally...tehee my names Sally.

Announcer: Both ape and bird walk out of the studio hand in hand into a glorious sunset. The End..._phew glad that's over._ *Wipes banana crème pie custard off face.*

Everyone just stares at the white screen... "Well...that was...interesting...so...ummmmm...what happened exactly?" Dakota asked completely dazed by what he saw.

Eli rubs his forehead "Well definitely not that! Anyways we were walking through the jungle trying to find our way home when suddenly-" Eli looks around for another 'red button' box to fly at him but none did. "When suddenly we were ambushed by that General monkey and four of his ape guards. I could have flown away, but I wouldn't leave her...and I could've kicked the crap out of them...but one of them snuck up behind me, and held a supposed 'banana' grenade to her throat. So I didn't do anything...it wasn't until the idiot ape ate the banana grenade that I was glad I listened, and man let me tell you the sight was not pretty." Sarah throws up in her popcorn bowl.

"And after about 2 days of walking is when we get here. And that's it"

Smoke and fireworks shoot into the air and show girls appear, doing the world famous chain leg kick, while chanting "This flashback is done and we all had some fun, but now it's time for us to ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" All of the show girls throw flashbangs at them.

Dakota's heart sank into his stomach as the flashbangs landed in his lap. _Son of a Bitc- __**BANG!**_

More blinding light and a bathroom break later they appear back in there cell. The three jailbirds look at one another and nod "Yep, gotta lay off the 'magic'." they all say in unison.

**A/N: Well first off the bet was if the monkey threw the banana peel on the ground and the General slipped on it without the ape's involment they would win..You can figure out the rest. Second man wasn't this an interesting chapter...new characters...new...things...and maybe some new...readers!? Guess not...well anyways I hope you enjoyed... R&R...chow all!**

**[Drink your Pepsi!]**

TODAY'S QUESTION OF THE DAY or Today's Q of TD

Question: Who was the pie wielding guy in the white robe?

Hint: Sarah


	3. Chapter 3: A Twist in Fate

**A/N: Hey everyone and welcome to another episode in the misadventure series.**

**Now I heard from a reviewer that I forgot to give the answers to the questions in the last chapters and I apologize...so the answers are on the reviews...Anyways you guys thought the last chapter was random and funny...you haven't seen nothing...Ladies and Gentleman I present!**

Chapter 3: A Twist in Fate

Dakota sleepily opened his eyes to see Eli and Sarah sleeping side by side. Dakota smiled at the sight...

But his smile quickly faded as someone loudly approached the cell. Dakota crouched down ready to strike the enemy when he opened the door. His cell door opened and Dakota sprang on top of the hooded figure with his claws readying to rip their throat apart...but instead he gasped. It was the as-donkey that was in the torture chamber.

"Ehem, do you mind getting off me?" The female donkey said totally unphased by Dakota having his claws pressed against her neck. Dakota jumped off, and tilted his head in a confused expression.

"What are you doing here?" Dakota asked still quite shocked from the fact that the donkey being there.

The female donkey stamped one of her old horseshoe shod hoofs and showed an expression between rage and mischief on her face.

"Well first off...I hate mokey van deu-whatever his name is, for calling me an ass, so I'm going to literally KICK MY HOOF RIGHT IN THAT LITTLE ARSE HOLE'S *The show girls show up again and start singing* censor...censor...give me your answer do...I'm half crazy, all for the love of *The show girls begin blinking red,and explode into confetti*

Dakota and the female donkey just stand there as if they were frozen, too shell-shocked to speak. Eli and Sarah weren't as speechless. "WHAT THE F*** IT'S PURPLE ORGANES!" Eli cried as Sarah held him in her arms just like Shaggy and Scooby Doo do in the cartoon. Dakota snickered "Don't worry Eli it was only confetti...oh and those show girls that threw flashbangs at us...heh heh we won't have to worry about them anymore." Dakota said an evil smile creeping across his face.

Eli smiled, but it disappeared as Sarah dropped him into a faceplant. Dakota began to laugh so hard he began to cry oceans. The donkey stomped her hoof "Um hello! Shouldn't we be going?!"

Eli and Sarah nodded...Dakota just walked out the door without anyone noticing.

"Humph, what an asshole! No offense...by the way I don't think we formally met what would your name happen to be?" Sarah asked.

"It's Sea Biscuit...but just call me Salina."

Eli ran out the door without a single word said.

"Assholes!"

Dakota peeked around the corner and saw nothing but empty hallway. Eli peeked around the corner also and frowned "Is it me Dakota, or does it seem to be a little bit too quiet here."

Dakota nodded and began to crawl down the hallway with every sense on high alert for danger. When Dakota reached the other side he noticed two apes talking to each other...he looked closer and realized it was the same apes that got that large stack of cash. One of them was sweaty and nervous, while the other was ringing his hands. "Are you sure, Mack? I mean you know what will happen if you do that...I mean it's like committing murder!" the sweaty one pulled a key out of his pocket

"I know, Jerry! Guuuh I hate him when he makes us do these 'missions'...sigh I wish I could just leave...but you know why I can't."

Mack frowned and put a comforting arm around his baby brother "Hey it'll be okay...I got a plan."

Jerry looked up at his older brother with wondering eyes "WHAT!?

You have a plan to save-"

"SShhhh! He'll here us." Mack took the key from Jerry and put it into his holed pants pockets.

They began walking away, but just when they shut the door...the key fell out of his pocket and landed on a pile of banana peels.

Dakota smiled as he picked up the key "Eli, this key unlocks the front door of this place."

Eli looked at him puzzled "How do you know?"

Dakota lifted a small piece of paper attached to the key by a piece of string. It said KEY TO FRONT DOOR. DO NOT LOSE!

-Mokey van bubblebutt

Eli frowned "Dakota, I don't like this."

Dakota rolled his eyes "Come on, Eli, its fine...let's go before they realize the key is gone."

Eli reluctantly agreed and followed Dakota...Sarah trailed behind them brewing swear words every sec.

Eli, Dakota, and Sarah made it to the door of interest. Dakota looked up in the sky and stated "How can it be a door of interest when there's no money involved?"

*The author ignores the comment, and continues with the story.*

Dakota rolled his eyes "What a...oh yeah." Turns to Eli. "Care to do the honors?" Dakota asks with a grin.

Eli dove behind a pile of banana peels and covered his head. Dakota sighed and unlocked the door with the banana key, and opened it with a forceful kick of his forepaws. The door swung open to reveal a hallway with balconies and lots of "Nothing." Dakota finished his sentence with a smile.

*Author rolls eyes and ignores this comment as well*

After ten minutes pasted Eli peeked hi out of the peels. "Are you dead yet?"

Dakota sighed "Yeah Eli, I'm dead, and in about 5 seconds you will be too."

Eli sighed and smacked Dakota in the head."Enough smart mouthing, let's go before we get-"

A candlestick holder jumps out and yells "SNEAK ATTACK!"

Eli yelps and dives back into the banana pile while Dakota and Sarah just stare at the candleholder with wonder.

*A clock with feet shows up and slaps the candlestick-man with a female duster...sweeping him off his feet and faceplanting onto the floor* "What are you doing!? You don't just sneak up on people! That makes us look like stalkers!" The clock-man turns to the group and frowns "I'm so sorry for my friends rather unkempt and impolite manner of scaring people...he thinks he's slenderman."

Eli jumps out of the banana pile, wielding two handfuls of banana peels. "WHERE!? WHERE'S THAT SLENDERMAN ARSEWHOLE AT!?" Eli screamed flinging banana peels in every general direction there was. The clock-man face palmed himself, grabbed the candlestick-man who was flirting with the duster, and disappeared without a trace.

Dakota put his paws to his face and shook his head. "There's only one thing that could fix this." Dakota flings the half filled bottle of 'Magic' out the window, spilling its contents all over the grassy ground.

Dakota began walking towards the door when he stopped and looked behind him. "Sarah, what happened to...what's her name...Salad is it?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Her names Salina, and she told me she had some 'unfinished business' to take care off or something along that line."

Dakota shrugged and continued walking down the hall, when Eli sped in front of him and made it to the end of the hall in seconds. Dakota smiled "Hey, road-runner where you off to in such a hurry?" Dakota asked with a grin.

Eli began to sweat. "Can you please give me the key...I can't stand being down here another minute. Dakota sighed and tossed the key at Eli...and when Eli's face turned from nervous wreck to grinning tomcat... He knew the error of what he had done.

Eli unlocked the door and slammed it behind him just as Dakota was about to tear him apart.

"ELI! YOU PIECE OF MOTHERFAKING SHIP!" Dakota roared as loud as he could and began tearing at the door with his claws.

"I'm wouldn't do that if I were you." a high pitched voice said.

Dakota growled *Not you* Dakota looked up and saw the monkey general standing on a banana, with over 2 dozen ape guards surrounding him from above. *Oh this is bad.* Dakota thought, sweat dripping down his face.

Eli poked his head up right next to the General's.

Sarah looked at Eli and began to cry. "Eli...why?" she said crying bitter tears.

Eli frowned "I'm sorry...but I have a family to take care of...and doing this was the only way."

Dakota looked at Eli with rage filled eyes and asked "So you would kill your own sister just to save your own hide?" Eli looked at him with surprise "Man, you're a puny coward." Dakota said with an evil grin knowing full well what lay ahead of him.

Eli shook his head "You're the only one he wants to kill...He's promised not to harm Sarah...isn't that right?" Eli asked the General with slight fear in his eyes.

The General nodded "Of course I won't harm her...I'm going to kill her!" The General said triumphantly.

Everyone froze...Eli was too shell-shocked to understand quite what happened. "But-you-"

The General smiled broadened. "Oh and one thing else...you're going to die with them as well. BWHAHAHAHA!"

Eli had no time to react before the General pulled a pistol out and shot him in chest area.

Sarah reeled in horror. "EEEEEELLLLiiiiiii!" Eli fell off the balcony and landed on his back just feet from her, blood ran out of him like a stream ,and a pool was beginning to form beneath him. Sarah raced over to him, but a second gunshot stopped her in her tracks. "YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sarah bellowed lifting a feather at him.

The General twirled his gun as he rolled his eyes. "OH MY! I'm sooooooo scared. Tsk tsk, Here's a lesson for you to learn. If someone has a gun pointed at you," The General deftly aimed down the sights and shot her in the thigh knocking her off her feet from the pain. "You take cover."

"AAAUUHHHH! Yo-YOU BASTARD!" Sara shouted applying pressure to her thigh sending a sharp burning pain that shot up her spine. "AAAAAAAHHHH!"

Dakota's rage boiled out of him...his eyes turned blood red... "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

The General smiled "Well that's nice to know...GOODBYYYE." The General said like the girls in Glee.

A sparkle twinkled in his eyes as he lifted his hand. "READY!...

Dakota had images and thoughts flash before his mind...images of his wife Fiona...images of himself with his twin children when he took them fishing at his special spot...the same spot where he proposed to Fiona...

AIM!...

... He recalled all the fun times he had with Red and how much trouble he always got into when he was around him...

OPEN...

He could see and hear them now...their voices calling out to him...asking him "Why? Why did he leave them...

FIRE!"

Dakota closed his eyes..."If I survive...I promise to never drink 'Magic' again...

AK-47's were lifted and their sights trained on him...

"And to be a better father...Lord help me."

Triggers were starting to be pulled...

Dakota looked at the LCD TV with horror...on the screen read. _**We're sorry for the inconvenience but because of your current location ,and a clerical error in your birth certificate, we're unable to broadcast this show "The Dirkwood Misadventures" at this moment...If you think this error message is a mistake...Please call this number 1-800-FUC-KYOU that's 1-800-FUC-KYOU...thank you for your time and patience...Goodbye.**_

Dakota jumped up and threw his remote at the wall_**, **_shattering it into a million pieces.

Justin and Alexis looked at their father and laughed. "Oh, Dad! You should see your face right now!"Justin said rolling on the floor laughing.

Alexis wiped a tear out of her eye and stated. "Dad its okay...the error message was just a joke me and Justin whipped up." Dakota looked at his adolescent children with his 'DAD stare' eyes. Justin and Alexis gulped

(Justin and Alexis have telepathy that they inherited from their father...all text initialized, put into bold print ,and, showing signs of a conversation means a telepathic conversation is going on...this is not a typo.)

Alexis looked at Justin who did the same. _What should we do? _Justin looked at his sister and said one word. _ RUN!_ Alexis and Justin ran for their lives as their father chased them out the front door.

Fiona sat in the kitchen and chuckled. "You kids will never learn." Fiona got up and walked over to the couch and began watching her favorite show. *cough* Burn Notice *cough*

A/N: WELL...I'm betting I ticked a few people off with this...LOL...

So how'd you guys think of this chapter...I'm open to suggestions...and OC's...

Well on to the Q of T-DAY.

Q: Who were these characters (Clock-man, Candlestick holder, and even the duster.) and what famous movie did they star in? A bonus if you can give me their names.

Hint: Walt Disney

_**IMPORTANT! **_

_**Hey guys I have this special thing I'm doing….it's called a tier system.**_

_**Anyways here is what a tier system is: Throughout my story I'm hoping to get lots of reviews, I will have a tier of goals I want to reach. Like have a flamer or something of that nature….. if I reach a certain amount of reviews in this story or you complete one of these goal…. THEN you or everyone gets a special prize. So get your friends to help complete the goals and WIN! PS: Suggestions on goals are helpful.**_

_The TIER_

_**Flamer Goals:**_

Get a flamer/ Reward: Nothing

2. Get over ten flamers/ Reward: Get a new bad guy (OC bad guy will be wanted)

Mission Impossible: 3. Get over fifty flamers/ Reward: A TRAGIC ENDING

_**Review Goals**_

Get ten reviews / Reward: Nothing

Get fifty reviews/ Reward: Two new good guys. (OC character is preferred.)

Get one-hundred reviews/ Reward: A SUPER CHAPTER

Get 250 reviews/ Reward: Permanent OC Character

Get 400 reviews/ Reward: Readers choose what kind of chapter I write, and say which characters die and live.

Mission Impossible: Get 500 reviews/ Reward: Special Sneak Peak Intro of next book!

THE FAN ULTIMA: Get 750 reviews/ Reward: It's a surprise!

THE FANFICTION: Get the impossible of 1,000 reviews/ Reward: GOOD LUCK

_**Reader's Goals**_

_Give me goals readers and I'll post them here with your name….it makes good advertising. :)___

**Extra A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed, let me know if there's any mistakes...Show that blue review button some loven...and I'll be seeing you guys next time...Chow!**


	4. Chapter 4: The 'Magical' Incident

A/N hello fan fiction this is me again...i think it's me anyways...HAHAHAHA...well just to note April fool's is coming so stay tune for a special one-shot. Oh yeah I almost forgot I have a beta reader checking out my stuff now. Phoenix of Decay this is a shout-out to you for being my beta, and also for letting me have Ace.

So...Let's begin...And hopefully have a new tier finished.

Chapter 4: The 'Magical' Incident

Dakota woke up, and found himself on a king size bed next to Fiona, his wife.

Dakota yawned lightly and began to crawl out of bed trying his best to not disturb Fiona. He managed to escape unheard, but two noises screeched from below. "MOM, DAD, BREAKFAST IS READY!" Alexis and Justin yelled triumphantly.

Dakota rolled his eyes and sighed as Fiona sleepily opened her eyes and yawned. She cracked her back and looked at Dakota with sleepy green eyes saying "Morning...yawn...what a wakeup call...uhhh...if they made a terrible mess will you please clean it up for me." She said snuggling her head back down on Dakota's pillow.

Dakota jokingly sighed saying "Huh that's a hard question to answer let me think...hmm" Dakota has a thought bubble appear above his head and random numbers started running through it like in the Matrix: Reloaded movie. Fiona grabbed HER pillow and threw it at his thought bubble popping it, and said sarcastically in her playful voice, "Smart Alec get out of here before I do something worse." she smiled.

Dakota grinned, "I thought last night was when you were going to do that." He said to Fiona's embarrassment.

Fiona's head shot up, and the once smiling face looked at him with dagger eyes at him. He shivered and broke eye contact, and then backed away slowly, trying his best to not look at her. Dakota was so absorbed in what he was doing that he didn't look where he was going, and to Fiona's delight and Dakota's horror he tripped on HER pillow, falling backwards down the thirteen steps and face-planted onto the hardwood floor below.

Dakota could here soft laughter and he growled. "You-" Dakota stopped when he noticed a very familiar white robed man appear in the hallway...wielding his infamous cherry pie of doom. Dakota held his tongue, literally, and slowly started walking backwards away from the white robed man...and again.

"DAD LOOK OUT!' Justin said too little too late, and to his horror he saw his father's tail enter the 350 degrees F. oven door.

Dakota howled in pain, and began swearing like a sailor. He was about to say something really nasty, but a cherry pie disintegrated into his face preventing the words to slip out. Justin grabbed a bucket and started filling it with ice and cold water...but Alexis had other plans and appeared with a fire extinguisher, she had always wanted to use this and now here was her best chance. Justin gasped "ALEXIS DON'T YOU'LL-" Alexis let loose a volley of freezing cold foam on her father's tail.

Dakota once feeling a burning pain instantaneously went from painful burning to sharp ice cold daggers piercing his poor tails scales. Dakota's pain was too much to bear and he passed out slamming his face into his pancakes, and then as a topper his morning cup of hot tea spilled all over him. Justin pushed his sister out of the way, and dumped the bucket of ice cold water all over him.

Dakota was about to finish a dream about him and Fiona making- when a cold dose of reality brought him out of his sick mindset. Dakota sprang to life "AAAAHHH COLD NO OWWWW HOT AAAHHH F*** WHATEVER... PAIN!" Dakota ran and grabbed a syringe of morphine and injected it into his tail.

. Dakota instantly had relief; he cracked his knuckles and turned around to face his culprits. Alexis threw the fire extinguisher out the window...next thing they heard was shattering glass, swerving next, and a crash to finish it off. Justin pointed his finger at Alexis, "SHE DID IT!" Alexis glared at him, but a neck crack brought her back to her impending doom.

Alexis cowered as her father approached her. She felt small, even though she was only a foot shorter than him. By time he was in the vicinity to touch her, she felt as small as an ant. He stopped and looked at her. "Alexis, look at me." he said with his 'DAD' voice. Alexis still cowering closed her eyes and looked at him. Dakota growled, and she opened her eyes slightly to see him smiling.

Before she could even think of a reason for him smiling Dakota pounced on her, and began to tickle her. Alexis squealed and kicked, but her father's strong arms kept them at bay. Justin sighed in relief, *Phew glad that was over.* Dakota finished tickling her...after she took a leak on him. Dakota, Alexis, and Justin recoiled in disgust. Justin grabbed paper towels and a mop, and began washing up the mess.

Dakota looked at the table and noticed his tea was gone...and that his pancakes were all over him. He sighed and disappeared behind a wall. Alexis and Justin finished cleaning their mess up just as Dakota entered the kitchen, and there was a fresh steaming cup of tea and pancakes stacked like a mountain, covered with butter and syrup where neatly placed in front.

Dakota was just about to take a bite of his pancakes when-

"Time skip, what skips, time skips, how do we spell skips, K-I-S-S, skiiiiiiips!" The cheerleaders blow up in a smoke cloud. Dakota had syrup running down his face as his faced was locked in an open mouth stare.

Dakota shook his head, and chugged down his tea not even caring that it scalded his tongue a little. He left a half eaten plate on the table and rushed out the door, and then he came back and grabbed his work shirt.

Alexis and Justin looked at each other and smiled. "Let's do it this time." Alexis and Justin bolted out the door. Fiona came down the steps and yawned, "Morning everyone...yawn...so what did I mi-" Her voice trailed off as she blankly stared at the bare kitchen. She looked around the kitchen and found a note. "Mom, me and Justin are stalking Dad, don't worry we'll be safe.

PS: Your pancakes, and orange n' grape juice mix are in the microwave. And no we're not crazy.

-love Alexis & Justin

Fiona shook her head with a smile. "Dakota, get ready for an adventure. Hahaha"

Dakota walked down the sidewalk and then turned around into an alley. Justin and Alexis breathlessly tried their best to follow their SUPER fast father. But by time they made it to the end of the alley they were hopelessly lost. Justin with his short temper began to growl, "Alexis you said he was here?"

Alexis expressed concern and disappointment, "I'm sure I saw him."

Justin's growl deepened "Yeah right Lexy from where I'm standing all I see is dark alley...sigh, I'm going ho-hey did you see that?" Justin asked pointing to the trash bins. Alexis looked at that direction and gasped. "There's somebody else with us." Alexis whispered to Justin.

They turned their backs to leave when something sprang out of the bins. The twins bolted with wings set on flying like daredevils. They thought they were safe in the clouds, when a loud and menacing roar pierced the sky. Alexis and Justin looked behind them, Alexis began to whimper, and "Justin...I'm scared." The roar became louder whatever it was...it was close...really close!

Alexis nose dived toward the ground, and Justin did the same, just then the roar became super loud when they realized to their horror that whatever was chasing them...had spotted them!

Alexis and Justin sped toward the ground at a breakneck speed, but no matter how fast they went nor whatever they did nothing seemed to deter this beast from catching them. Alexis and Justin knew only one other alternative...fight. Alexis and Justin flew into a cave and hid themselves in the rocks, crouching down in the shadows they waited for the perfect time to strike...or die trying.

They waited...and waited...and waited...20 minutes pass and nothing appeared, the twins held a pow wow. "Okay Jey what do we do?" Justin looked down at the cave floor and frowned "You'll hate me for this." Justin got up and walked out the cave entrance. Alexis normally would've yelled at him or something of that nature, but instead she watched in horror as he disappeared from her sight. Two minutes pass before Justin comes back smiling. "Hey, Alex we're good that evil beast is gone."

Just then Dakota springs into the cave. "Hey, who you calling evil!"

Alex and Justin simultaneously jump at their father's proclamation, and then at the same time hug him to death. Alex begins to cry. "Oh, Dad thank you...thank you for saving us." Dakota lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean 'saving us' I didn't save you guys from anything?"

Alexis and Justin looked at their father with the same perplexed look.

What do you mean! You saved us from that terrible monster that was chasing us!" Dakota's eyes opened in realization and he began laughing, "OOOOOHHHHH...that monster...well of course i saved you from it...I mean only I could take on such a ferocious monster...and guess what that monster was." Alexis and Justin look at him with excitement.

Dakota laughed even harder, "Me."

Justin and Alexis' look of awe left them replaced by anger, "So you were the one chasing us!" Dakota nodded.

They left the cave angry at their father, until he said. "Before you guys get all angry at me...can you please tell me why you were stalking me?" Both dragons stop dead in their tracks and look at one another with their green eyes. "uuuuhhhh...we we're...trying to scare you...yeah that's what we were doing." Dakota walked up behind them and lightly squeezed their shoulders. "Oh really? Well then I guess you guys don't want to see the VIP Lounge then...come on lets go h- "

"NOOOOOOOOO! LET'S GO!"

Dakota chuckled as they walked "You know you guys could've just asked me, and I would've said yes. You guys are responsible enough and old enough to come now."

Justin stared Alex down "AND YOU SAID HE WOULD SAY NO!"

Alexis rolled her eyes, and flicked her tail in annoyance.

TEN YEARS LATER

"Dad are we lost?" Dakota nodded as they went around the same building, and completed their third lap around the apartments. Dakota began frustrated and began to fume as smoke began pumping out his ears. Alex yawned and looked around her. *Let's see...bicycle...restaurant...Amy chasing Sonic and Miles Prower across the street...wait WHAT!* Alexis looked back again and saw nothing. *OKAY? ...

Ummmmmm a Chevy Travolta with two twin engines and a multi clutch back up steering...and nothing else besides a really big sign saying VIP Lounge.* Alexis gasped and kicked her angry father. "DAD, get out of cloud 1 and look!"

Dakota saw the Lounge and smacked his head into a wall. The three musketeers walked across the street, Amy sped by just as a blue and yellow blur sped past them. The three didn't care to look, but instead opened the door to find a Red dragon sitting on a stool with a draft of some kind of yellow sparkly stuff in his hands. Red looked up, and his once sullen and melancholy expression vanished into a full grin. "HEY, the boss is back from the dead! Hey Sully come out here. THE boss has returned."

A 40 year old fat Italian man entered with two more drafts of the yellow sparkly stuff. He was pretty large, but not massive like my younger sister. He had short jet black hair that looked as though it hadn't seen a shower head in years. Sully gave Dakota and the kids a broad smile, which showed where his three missing teeth used to be. "Well good days to you Dakota, me's and red's here was begging to tink you waren't going to show up today." Sully said in a VERY strong Italian accent. Alexis and Justin smiled "Uncle Sully!" The children said and dove towards their favorite neighbor and friend. Sully gave the dragon twins a big ol' bear hug that made them lose their breath. "AAAAHHHH So I see's you finally decide to bring the ol' Brady brunch."

Dakota chuckled "Yea old timer I finally have, and its Brady Bunch not brunch you old coot."

Sully lightly smacked Dakota's shoulders and chuckled "Next time you call me coot e'gain I'll be sure to quit." Dakota laughed, but stopped when he saw that Sully wasn't laughing, he realized he wasn't joking.

Dakota turned to red dragon and smiled. "Hey Red what's happening." Red chugged the rest of the yellow sparkly stuff and belched. "Nothing much...just been waiting for you to come here so we can have some more fun tonight."

Dakota rubbed his head. "Yeah...about that...Fiona's having me to go to some play tonight so we can't tonight unfortunately." Red sighed and grabbed another draft. "And that's why I'll never be married or involved in a relationship." Red said drinking down the draft in one gulp, and began chocking.

Sully slapped his back hard causing Red to throw up all over himself. The children backed away disgusted, while Dakota laughed so hard he cried. "I told you Red not to drink it all in one go." he said grabbing a mop and bucket from a closet. Justin grabbed the mop and began cleaning it "Don't worry Dad I'll do it for you." Dakota smiled, grabbed the last draft off Sully's tray and sat down on a cushioned bench.

The door chimed, and everyone looked up to see Fiona enter in her brown coat. She looked at the kids and smiled, and then turned to Sully. "Sully I'll have my usual." Sully nodded and went in the back. Fiona sat down on her special stool, the one with the Burn Notice logo printed on the cushion. (Poor Michael Weston. XD) Everyone looked up, but saw nothing. Justin dumped the yellow water down the sink drain, just as Sully returned with a Latté and a slice of whipped cream topped pumpkin pie.

mmmEveryone looked at Sully's masterpiece with envy, Justin especially since he was the cook of the house. "HOW DO YOU MAKE IT SO PERFECT LOOKING!?" he asked, but all he got was a twinkle of Sully's brown eyes. Justin growled, as everyone started laughing. Fiona began chatting to Red and Dakota, and Sully went in the back again. Justin waited for everyone to be occupied fully before he sneaked in the back.

When the door swung open he saw row upon row of different drinks and other oddities. In the corner was a funny looking machine that spanned the entire wall, while the other wall was occupied by the drinks and other odd things. But what he noticed most of all was a LARGE Barrel with a tube sticking out of it, with the words: WARNING: DO NOT TOUCH E'VAR printed on the front in large block letters.

He looked around, and also noticed a glowing blue orb floating on a pedestal. He walked over to it, and smiled *WOW This is really cool! I wonder what this is?* A touch on his shoulder sent him skyrocketing onto the ceiling. He looked down to see Alex laughing softly. "Alex, don't sneak up on me!" He said with a growl.

Fiona's laugh went from soft to a mild chuckle. "SO...What're you doing back here?" Fiona asked as Justin fell from the ceiling and landed on his back. "Ouch...I'm trying to figure out how Sully makes his stuff so perfect and delicious...why are you looking at me like that?" Alex gulped *Because uuhhhh.* *He's behind me isn't he?* Alex nodded.

Justin turned around real slowly and saw a rather unhappy Sully staring at him with fire filled eyes. "What ar ye doing in here!? Don't you know this place isn't safe?" He said so loud his Italian accent blended his words together.

Justin bowed his head and told the truth. "I came back here to see how you make things so much better than me."

Sully's expression softened. "OOOHHHH...I see...Well if that's all you were doing then I guess I can let you go off easy ,but I really don't like people being back here...they can get hurt, and- is that sausage?"

Alexis held a sausage sandwich in her hand; if there was one weakness on Sully...it was a sausage sandwich. Alexis nodded "Yep, and if you let us stay back here for a few minutes you can have it." Sully looked at her and then at the sandwich. "Fine then, but don't let me be catching you messing with that barrel...if something were to happen to it...never mind just don't touch it okay." The twins nodded and Sully took a bite of his sandwich and left. Alexis had that sparkle in her eye that meant she was about do something...and 90% of the time they always got in trouble.

Justin frowned, "Alex what are you thinking about doing that will either kill us or get us in severe trouble. Alex pointed to the barrel, and smiled mischievously. Justin shook his head severely, "NO no no no no no no and nooooooo!"

Alex smiled "You derp I'm not going to touch it...I'm just going to look at it." Alex walked toward it and stared at the barrel. "What do you think is inside it that would make Sully so serious?" Justin shook in fear, "No idea...let's leave before Sully finds us." Alex sighed "Fine...we'll just leave this sausage filled barrel alone."

Justin chuckled and even believed that it could be that, but a banana peel broke that idea wide open...literally. Justin slipped on the peel and flew backwards, landing on the barrel's spicket and breaking it off, releasing a volley of yellow sparkly stuff all over them. "Justin! Oh no we're in trouble." The sparkly stuff glowed very bright and then absorbed into the ground, but leaving the twins with a very OBVIOUS shiny yellow sparkle coat on their scales.

The twins walked out of the back room and entered the main room where everyone were staring at them with open mouths...Sully ate his last bite of sandwich and began choking when he saw the twins scales. Red slapped his back and the projectile shot out of his mouth and nailed Red in the eye. "Nice shooting there Sal. YUCK!" Red raced to the kitchen sink, and Sully took a few deep breathes before he said those fateful words, "DID YOU RELEASE ALL THE 'MAGIC'!"

The twins cowered and nodded. Sully shook and passed out, Dakota gasped and after checking Sully's pulse raced into the back room with Red and came out much shaken. "THIS IS HORRIBLE!" "Red nodded "YES, if all that 'magic' was released...why who knows what will happen...I remember when I accidentally spilled just a cupful-" Dakota shook his head "Don't bring THAT up." Dakota ran to his twin children and asked, "TELL me exactly what happened."

Justin and Alexis looked at one another and sighed ,"Well you see-"

Just then a black portal opens and a shadow dragon flies out and crashes into the lounge wall. "OOOOWWWW...What the! WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" Dakota cringed, "Before I answer that...Who are you and where do you live?" The black shadow dragon with no horns or tail blade cocked his head, and then smiled, "My names Ace, and I live in Dragon Tails acre."

Dakota gasped and then gulped at the same time, "Dakota...my names Dakota."

Dakota sat on the bench and grabbed his head. "We're...we're all doomed." And just then a volley of pumpkin pies hit everyone and leaving them no choice but to take cover...behind Sully.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! YOU GOTTA LOVEM...ROTFL...anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and I'm happy to say...one of the flamer tiers has been completed as well as a Review tier...so...show that review button some more loven...complete more tiers...get your friends to read and help you on the goals...and I'll be seeing you guys next time…oh and before I forget/ THANKS a lot Phoenix of Decay for clearing up the few mistakes and such…..yeah not much of a thank you ,but still..lol..well everyone I enjoyed this chapter a lot…it was a lot of work, but hopefully at the end it will be worth….hopefully it will…anyways thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful….CHOW Everyone!  
PS: This PS is simply just to make my chapter over 4,000 words. XD

Q of the day: Where is my Easter egg at? :)

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_**Hey guys I have this special thing I'm doing….it's called a tier system.**_

_**Anyways here is what a tier system is: Throughout my story I'm hoping to get lots of reviews, I will have a tier of goals I want to reach. Like have a flamer or something of that nature…..if I reach a certain amount of reviews in this story or you complete one of these goal…. THEN you or everyone gets a special prize. So get your friends to help complete the goals and WIN! PS: Suggestions on goals are helpful, and no using this without my permission.**_

_The TIER_

_**Flamer Goals:**_

COMPLETED! Get a flamer/ Reward: Nothing

2. Get over ten flamers/ Reward: Get a new bad guy (OC bad guy will be wanted)

Mission Impossible: 3. Get over fifty flamers/ Reward: A TRAGIC ENDING

_**Review Goals**_

COMPLETE! Get ten reviews / Reward: Nothing

Get fifty reviews/ Reward: Two new good guys. (PM me to feature your OC characters.)

Get one-hundred reviews/ Reward: A SUPER LONG CHAPTER

Get 250 reviews/ Reward: Permanent OC Character

Get 400 reviews/ Reward: Readers choose what kind of chapter I write, and say which characters die and live.

Mission Impossible: Get 500 reviews/ Reward: Special Sneak Peak Intro of next book!

THE FAN ULTIMA: Get 750 reviews/ Reward: It's a surprise!

THE FANFICTION: Get the impossible of 1,000 reviews/ Reward: GOOD LUCK

_**Special Reader's Goals**_

_Give me goals readers and I'll post them here with your name….it makes good advertising. :)_

_**The commentator/ send a comment via pm/ Reward: have your pm read out load and can have one of your OC's featured in the next chapter.**_

_**The Berserkers/ Follow and Favorite the story, and invite two friends to read it/ Reward: Get a link of your profile in the A/N, and get a special preview of the next chapter.**_

_**Silent ,but Deadly/ Send a review over 300 words long!/ Reward: A link to your profile in A/N , a special shout out to you, a special preview of next chapter, AND your OC get's used in the next chapter.**_

_**1# Fan/ Send a review over 1,000 words long! /Reward: A link to your profile in A/N, a special shout out to you, a special preview of next chapter, AND your OC get's used throughout the rest of the story. Meaning it's a permanent OC.**_

_**Funny Bunny/ Spot the Easter egg's in my chapter's NOTE: NOT All chapters have an Easter egg./Reward: Get a shout out, and have 2 OCs in the next chapter.**_

_**One of a kind/ Be the first to send me a Special Reader's goal/ Reward: Shout-out and you can give me 2 OCs to be featured in the next two chapters. **_

_**The End/ Continue reading this story until the end/ Reward: Either choose the ending or make a small chapter to end it. **_

_**The APRIL FOOLS/ Prank me or someone on fanfiction/ Reward: Get a shoutout **_

_**The APRIL Fools Master/ Don't fall for my special prank/ Reward: Get your OC featured in either a one-shot or a chapter in my book. (REMEMBER you can only choose one) **_


End file.
